Pokemon Adventures: Deminsional Crisis
by RiptideZ
Summary: The Kanto Pokedex Holders fall through the demsional plane after their Sinnoh Counterparts fail to stop Team Galactic; they end up in a familiar and unknown place and time. A place only known as the Pokemon Anime.
1. VS Dilaga and Palkia

**…**

_Welcome to RiptideZ's "Pokémon Adventure/Special: Dimensional Crisis," a non-profit fan-produced fiction product under the ownership of set penname: RiptideZ._

_DISCLAIMER:_

_All copyrighted items mentioned or used in this work belongs to their rightful owners at Game Freak, Nintendo, and other brands mentioned below or later under terms of Fair Use. The author only owns their own creations. This author is an adamant supporter of Constructive Criticism, please read and review, be mindful however, this author will delete your comment if it is considered of ill-intent or overstated such as being already stated more than a few times. If anything is wrong with the writing piece, contact RiptideZ through the reviews section, or Instant Messaging."_

**…**

**Prologue: Failure of Protection **

They failed; the first to fail. The first Pokédex Holders to fail. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, the three Sinnoh heroes, they failed to contain Team Galactic and they pay the consequences.

Their Pokémon: Empoleon, Rapidash, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Froslass, Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine, Infernape, Chatot, Luxray, Buizel, Diglett, and Tauros; fainted. They had come so far for nothing; they failed their seniors, their friends, family, or the whole universe at most.

Pearl could still remember the details as he paced around his high tech jail cell, it was wide and quiet.

_Flashback:_

_They kicked grunt after grunt down as they climbed to the summit, today was the day the two commoners and the high class girl possible saved the universe from either the chaos or the destruction; they arrived in record time. They found themselves gapping at the summit, a once mighty temple stood before them and lying on the ground before them was none other the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. She was burned and scorched; she looked almost as worn out as a rag doll._

_She was not breathing either. Pearl got down on his hands and knees and checked for a heartbeat and found the faint thumping but there was nothing he could do, he could see was entering the end of her life._

_Suddenly, the silence was broken. Two portals appeared behind the crazy leader, Cyrus, standing before the cliff and out of the portal, Dialga and Palkia flew out and they were not too happy._

_The time and space Pokémon screamed at the sight of what the humans had accomplished, "ROWR!" _

_The Pokémon looked at each other and charged their most powerful attacks aiming for the group of trainers and evil grunts, their attacks were wiped out with the long run, they looked straight at Cyrus who raised the Red Chain, the two godly Pokémon suddenly lost their minds as their bodies suddenly solidified and their eyes and veins turned blood red as their hearts turned black and completely lost it, they were now the subjects of Cyrus or now Cyrus, ruler of the universe._

_They had lost, they did not plan to go on but they did what they had to do, the heroes charged with their Pokémon as one, knocking down grunts and the commanders alike, they were going to save the gods of Sinnoh in the name of the world. They were suddenly what some people may say, washed up, they got blown away by a Special Rend and a Roar of Time, the ultimate moves of Space and Time._

_They Pokémon fainted and the trainers creamed, they were thrown in cages like wild animals, they got their Poké balls confiscated and their items taken away, they lost and before them they saw a horrible sight, their Pokédex Seniors, their pictures floated before Cyrus who flung his hand through the images as they saw the controllers of time and space glow blue and pink as the pictures of their seniors get swallowed into the time-space portal ._

_They failed…_

Author's Note: If you need really good background info on Pokémon characters, Pokémon, and status; I suggest you use ; it is a website about almost everything on Pokémon; from how large a Snorlax to the moves of Dragonite.


	2. VS Dragonair

**Chapter 1: Nothing is Normal in same…**

The Kanto Pokédex holders had been having a reunion party after a month of missions; Red had been on Mt. Silver and ran into Moltres on the mountain and had to defeat some Pokémon Hunters who had been at work trying to catch it, Blue had changed her mind after her promise to her parents of not going into anymore trouble, she had been sent to Hoenn to help clean up the damage from the fight between the legendaries there. Green had been at a Gym leader conference to solve the festival plans for the year's Pokémon minor league, a small version of the three year long, and Yellow had been hunting for the lost Hoenn Red and Blue Orb shards to figure out what was with the after effect on Kanto after the period of the Deoyxs incident.

They all had been working hard through the past few weeks and were having a break when a call from the Sinnoh brought the party to a halt.

"Hello?" said Yellow

"Hello Dex- Holders, this is Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four, I have made this call to you because we need back up on Mt. Coronet, we hope you will come for the notorious Team Galactic has taken Spear Pillar and we lost contact with our last assault team." Said Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four

"Thank you, we will—"said Yellow

"The message is a one-way call; would you like to return the message?" said the Operator

They packed Pokémon, items, food, and other stuff when disaster struck, they were heading for Viridian Airport taking a car that Blue hotwired (learned this as a Masked Child and only does this when she feels like it) a jeep when a large chasm broke out from under them. They free fell into nothingness, lost the jeep, and cried out in surprise. They grabbed hold of hands not letting go, they looked at each other in horror as they saw themselves seem to grow younger, their bodies were slowly being pulled into younger selves, their clothes grew too big around them; their bodies felt like they were melting. The world spiraled around them as Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow were wiped into darkness.

YELLOW'S POV

I felt my body slip from under me, my Soul broke all ties to my body but one thread, I had just one lifeline left, I would not survive, I just hope we survive. We were slipping.

GREEN'S POV

I felt my bones retract, I grew smaller , I felt my body become a self absorbent vacuum, I lost hair my clothes started to feel too big, I kept my grasp. I was falling but did not mean I would give up hope; we had to escape this dark world. I looked up and could not even see the light above but a light below what was going up, had we past the Earth's core?

RED'S POV

I saw a white light approaching us quickly, I looked around me; symbols I remember from the Sevii Islands, Unknown: the Symbol Pokémon. We had entered the fabric of time and space. We had been thrown through the universe without knowing.

Suddenly the light erupted from around us and we were fall toward tree tops. That's when we crashed, we blacked out.

YELLOW'S POV

I was the first to have the energy to wake from the shock, the rest were all faced on the ground and they could not tell where she went because it turns out I had gotten both hungry and curious from the fall; I felt like a 9 year old again yet I looked at her small Pokédex and noticed that from its shiny reflection I could see her 9 year old self, I was a 9 year old with 15 year old mind! We all actually had changed a lot in the dimension fall.

Yellow suddenly heard rustling in a bush behind her and goes for a certain Poké Ball, Chuchu the Pikachu, her best friend; the Poké Ball was gone! I turned around and before me was a Dragonair, a full grown. I ran backwards trying to dodge its Dragon Breath but suddenly I was caught in its deadly rap, how? I did not even see it coming. I could not reach for my other Pokémon.

"Help!" yelled Yellow

"Waaaa!"

Hello? Said Yellow

"Hey, Jessie and da James are you there?"

"Help!" yelled Yellow again

"Meowth, was that you or someone else?" said Jessie

"Sounds like it came from over there!" said James

"Hello, I need help anyone!" Cried Yellow

"Let's go." Declared James

Two teens walked in the girl had a cobra-neck like hairdo dyad purple and a boy who had short hair with a bald line on the scalp and the hair was long like girl's hair dyad purple. A large-sly standing on two legs, a Meowth or a talking one, even from 5 yards, I could tell it was pretty stupid, from the thoughts of Dragonair, it sensed a crazy human-Pokémon mental hybrid.

The trio looked at the Pokémon and then at Yellow and the girl screamed likes a psychopathic Justin Beiber fan when he walks onto stage.

"Look at that Dragonair; it must go to the boss. Let's go get it!" Said Meowth

"I agree, we have been thrown through blast off to long, we haven't come close since that capture of Togepi. Said James

"I hope it agrees because it's da pretty angry at something." Said Meowth

"That was us; we destroyed its nest in the collision of the blast off. Hey look a young boy with a straw hat, maybe he will help us since we would be saving his life." Said James

"Ok!" said Meowth

"Let's get it!" Declared Team Rocket Trio

"On the wind, past the stars, in your ear,

"Bringing Chaos at a breakneck pace,

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place,

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet,

"When everything is worse, our work is complete,

"Jessie,

"James,

"Meowth, now that's a name,

"Putting the do-gooders in their place,

"Were Team Rocket, and we're in your face!"

The Dragonair turned toward Team Rocket and let out a Dragon breath and Team Rocket was blown out into the air as they screamed, "Team Rockets blasting off again."Suddenly Red, Blue, and Green ran into the clearing with Chuchu who seemed relieved to be found.

"Go Sizor, we need backup." Called Green as he released a Poké Ball.

"Use X-scissors!"

As the Dragonair was defeated, Chuchu ran forward and started cuddling Yellow. Red looked around himself and saw nothing of what could have bothered the Pokémon, except a hideous crater that he did not understand but why was there cat hairs laying around the pit, and 3 face plants were burned into the wood. Very Strange, very strange!


	3. VS Salamance pt1

**Chapter 3: Shopping?**

**RED'S POV**

Red looked around, "Where in the world were they?" They had just listened to Yellow's story and Red was already hungry and he also wanted new clothes. His clothes were like 5 times too big! They needed new clothes.

Green was now flipping through his Pokédex options and used the map. "We're right outside of Lilycove City, they have a department store so we could resupply there."

"We need to hurry up; anyone who sees us could be this Team Galactic, or just ordinary people." Replied Blue calling upon her Blastoise and looked back at Green and Red who were now huddling around Green's Pokédex.

"What are you guys doing, we are going by either sea or by air, which one! She complained.

Green and Red look up at Yellow's nervous look and Blue's seriousness. The moment felt a bit awkward to them, "What?"

Blue gave them a tired expression and coughed.

"Oh, sorry, Green was showing me that new Pokémon pinball app that he added to his Pokédex; uh… sea!" Red replied. Green threw out his Golduck and Red tossed out his Gyarados. Yellow jumped on Red's Gyarados as they sailed off.

They sailed by a small fishing town and a port and arrived 5 hours later in Lilycove City; Red looked at a large sign labeled Sushi World pointing in big bold letters, he looked at the subtitle closely, "Best Sushi in Sinnoh"; why Sinnoh?

Green looked up suddenly from his Pokédex, "We are actually in Sinnoh, that Lilycove was my vacation planning…" Blue walked up to him and bonked him on the head as he said "pesky girl…"

They walked around until they found a newspaper stand selling town maps, the group walked to the side as Red was forced to discuss or distract the owner of the stand so Blue could get it. They went along with the man not paying attention as Red was holding a brand new textbook that Green forced him to buy on battling while Blue was holding a town map. The map showed Sinnoh but marked in detail, all the sights, roads, shortcuts, and cities on the map.

Red looked through the textbook and threw it in Green's face. "Nothing in here is important besides tournament rules. They don't allow injuries or those who fired the shot is considered disqualified, what type of battling is this. All mine have been maiming when I had too."

As the group walked on, Green took notes on their surroundings, they soon arrived at a mall as people around them looked at them funny at their loose clothes and their dirty faces, some found Yellow and Blue cute but considered them all Hobos. When they walked in a security guard sat at the entrance desk. "Good afternoon, sir." said Green as he looked at the tall dark-skinned man. "Get out, hobos!" yelled the guard. Blue suddenly grabbed the man by the shoulder and squashed his pressure point. The man suddenly eased and looked at her as she flashed a mall card with her picture and name on it. The man seemed surprised but let them through.

"Where did you get that?" hissed Red. "You always need to be prepared on an adventure." whispered Blue with a wink. Red and Yellow looked at each other dumbfounded before turning back to Blue. She grabbed Red and Green and dragged them toward the clothing store with Yellow trudging behind trying to keep up but not let her over-sized skirt fall off.

**RED'S POV**

Red looked around and started looking nervous at all the little children gathering around his Pikachu as it tried to avoid the hands and the girls' slip-on-dress-up bows that where for small Pokémon. He returned the frightened rodent as the masses of kids left with groans and whimpers. Red grabbed a size 11-year-old casual outfit from the boy's section, the clothes were not expensive but they were very strange. Including his red and white cap now flipped backwards. The boy found a black t-shirt, a red sweatshirt with a black Poké Ball logo on the back, and normal blue jeans with no belt. He walked into the changing room so that his friends didn't see him in his Poké Ball boxers.

**GREEN'S POV**

Green just went over to the men's section found his black work shirt 1 size to big but it fit well enough. He also found some long purple sweats that seemed to match with the purple slacks he used to be wearing. Grabbing some black sneakers, the calm boy ran into the changing room by his friend. He wasn't so sure that Blue would or would not like them having their underwear shown in public. Not since the last time she embarrassed Red and Green at the opening ceremony of the Pokémon League by stealing their clothes forcing them into the spot light as she walked in with casual clothes with Red and Green running around trying to avoid the light through embarrassment.

**BLUE'S POV**

Blue felt like she need to prank the boys again but decided against it due to the fact that she was now actual best friends but she will once in a while tease or prank for fun. She called on her Ditto and grabbed a few girls' outfits and led the blob to a changing booth for women. She started with a set of jeans, a black sweater, a flak jacket, and a backwards black cap, only for ditto to transform into a copy of her in the clothes she was wearing shaking its head. "I agree, this feels too itchy and it's not my style." she complained. She tried a second which was a brown fluffy coat, with a white ski cap with a pink Poké ball logo. It came with a short blue skirt that came down her legs half way to the knees with a pair of cowboy boots. "No." She grabbed her final one later. It had a pair of Blue Skinny Jeans, a Black spaghetti strap, with a green sweatshirt with a zipper and White trainer shoes. "Hmm, nice and comfy, light and lasting, and a bit like my school uniform, she said smiling thinking about high school; I'll take it!" as her Ditto nodded in approval and slipped her White and Pink summer hat.

When the three finished shopping which came out of Green's credit card (Red and Blue aren't as rich as him since Green owns a gym and also won a pretty high position among the Pokémon League history.) cost them $329.87. They met Yellow at the food court but she was wearing the same clothes just smaller ones. "How did you do that?" asked Red. "I shrunk it using my mind…" she replied as Blue started to mentally laugh at the awkward silence between Red and Yellow that he did not know of her psychic powers. Suddenly, a large buff man walked up.

**GREEN'S POV**

What's up with all these buff and fat men trying to stop us from doing what we usually do. Anyway the man yelled at them, "Give me a battle now!" "Why you little-"I was suddenly stopped mid sentence when Red barged in. "I accept your challenge but you won't be able to defeat me."

"Ha-ha, you don't even know when to surrender kiddy, I am the best trainer compared to anyone in town besides Volkner, our gym leader." "Bring it on!"

The battle was inside a sports center at the east wall of the mall.

**RED'S POV**

I tossed my Poké Ball out came Pikachu vs. the guy's Pichu, the match began as I let Pikachu and I began to communicate through the mind since we are that good of friends. Pikachu used Agility to speed its moves. It then jumped into the air and landed on the Pichu before it could move but suddenly Pikachu was hit by a Wake-Up slap which knocked Pikachu back dizzy, he let out an Iron Tail. It struck the Pichu on the head and knocked out the Pokémon completely. "What's next?" I yelled. The man smiled and threw out a Salamance. The dragon roared and threw it tail at Pika which knocked the little mouse off its little feet and made Red return his friend. Sending out Aredactyl, Red had grown it now to full size but since the dimension shift. All our Pokémon had lost their sizes and a lot of levels so we were now in the level 40s. "Aredactyl, use Sky Attack now!" I yelled. It charged the move and struck the Salamance only to have hurt it a little "Salamance, Draco Meteor; show the darkness of fear for them!" Aredactyl was fainted on the spot. How were we to beat this giant. I needed to beat the man quickly!


	4. VS Salamance pt2

**CHAPTER 4: Final Blow**

**RED'S POV**

I stood facing the opponent, a buff dark-skinned man with crazy, wild eyes looking like a gorilla without the extra hair. I tossed my last Poké Ball and out came Venusaur, my second Pokémon. I yelled, "Solar Beam, and make it work!" It charged as the creature jumped up sand prepared a bluish beam but was suddenly stopped when the opponent used a certain move. The man smiled, "Salamance used Ice Shard but we lodged it into the plants bulb. The Pokémon can't use Solar Beam anymore, tough luck!"

Red muttered and gave him a threatening glare, "Petal Dance…" Venusaur started to glow and the leaves suddenly came off. Pink petals floated through the air and his friends on the observation balcony couldn't see them but neither could the opponent. "Where are they… where?" Suddenly Salamance was thrown back at its trainer when it tried to move through the twister of flowers. The petals were covered in poisonous spores. They looked around, where are they. Suddenly two blue orbs appeared in front of them and Salamance was thrown to the ground in a heap. Surrounding Salamance was jumble of long vines and thorns. "Ha-ha Leech Seed… very good trick, hope you can keep your battle streak up!" jeered the man. Throwing out a single left over Poké Ball out popped a large albino Ryperior colored silver and silver. The thing was twice the size of Venusaur yet it seemed less intimidating like the thing was warm and a good friend. It suddenly roared and drilled its horn into the ground "Rock Blast!" as large boulders were flung at Venusaur who had to use another exhausting Petal Dance. Ryperior charged but suddenly was held back. Two vines out of the ground had caught Ryperior's Take Down, Red commanded the Venusaur to use Frenzy Plant as the man's face suddenly filled with confusion and the vines started to erupt as more and more vines joined the frenzy until a glowing green energy engulfed the surprised rock hard creature. The Ryperior was sent flying without a second twitch, Red one the final match.

The man began to mutter about cheating and being stupid and how Red and his friends were retarded. The man walked off as the now extremely large crowd began to cheer and others began to boo. But all was well and Red won his battle and he left with his friends in hot pursuit. The boy was a bit disappointed that he couldn't wear his usual outfit but he was cheerful that he won. He would just discover how to return to his usual form and where they were and how they got there.

Suddenly the crowd rushed out of the building tackled Red and left his friends in the dust.

**BLUE'S POV **

Red was so suddenly taken away from us and I think I know where they are going, on the way here there was a large sign on some mansion labeled free party for trainers. Looks like Red might be checking in for the night; without us! Green suddenly just disappeared. In the distance an all-too-familiar-Charzarid burned the crowd and picked Red off the large pile of slightly cooked citizens. Green seemed somewhat satisfied. Red pulled out a flyer he found on the ground.

Blue and Green read, "Pokémon League championships in the next month." "Should we try out?" asked Red. Green just thought will Blue was content enough to say Yes while Yellow decided to watch from the stands of this match. Green finally nodded but said they needed 8 badges and the timing we got probably would only get us 6. "According to this it says there is a battle festival for late trainers and all the gym leaders in this region will be there, how bout we go?" asked Red. "Ok!" yelled Blue, Green, and Red. Yellow just looked up from a salad she got from the food court. (Yellow is a vegetarian). The group got up and left for the Northern exit toward the Battle Festival. Nothing is what it seems around them…


	5. VS Luxray

**CHAPTER 5: Battle Sequence**

**RED'S POV**

Red stood before the people of Sinnoh; he looked up at the crowds. He stood with his trusty partner Pika, the Pikachu as they waited for their next opponent's next move as they stood before the gym leaders 7 wins-0 losses; the final gym leader was Volkner. A blond man in his early 30s and a very calm yet influencing man who used his Pokémon's speed and power to his advantage, he was surely to be a tough opponent. As for his friends, Blue sat at the 7-0 as well as Green. Yellow dropped out after her 5th win because of constant tiredness and loss of sleep from the day before.

So far Red stood in the middle of the battle with 2 Pokémon left against Volkner's last, a heavy fighting Luxray. Red's Aredactyl flew around the field dodging and throwing attacks from air-to-ground or ground-to-air.

"Aredactyl, Aerial Ace!" yelled Red. The prehistoric creature flew at the giant cat of a wolverine to be sent crashing into the ground and disappear into the thin mist now collecting around dust thrown around by the impact. The cat turned and found itself being thrown across the field in a wave of hyper beam. The cat barely dodged then used agility combined with double team to create a bunch of Luxray clones though only to be illusions. Aredactyl was suddenly jumped at by at least 10 copies and struck, yet really just one attack. Aredactyl fell to a power force of Extreme Speed and possibly a Focus Blast.

Aredactyl was fainted and the two trainers now stood tied with one Pokémon left as Red had the upper advantage. Red switched to a now excited Pika. The little mouse popped on to the field as the little mouse smiled deviously. It ran straight at the opponent to be thrown off its feet by a Spark. The two: Cat and mouse stood in an epic face off as they prepared their attacks. Red yelled, "Strike him, Thunder then Iron Tail!" "Shock Wave then strike back with your Thunder Fang." said Volkner. The two Pokémon collided with a mass attacks as they struck indirectly at first then directly. Iron Tail on the head followed by a tail walk across the face and getting Pika's arm almost cut off by high voltage. The two threw attacks at each other in a combat not seen often by many foes in battle. Sword to shield, knife to spear, Tail to Fang; the moves were all the same. Dodging and hitting or running and jumping. It became a routine and then a battle to the death. Finally Red called it off with a grim gleam in his eyes he was almost the grim reaper. He called, "Volt Tackle, Pikachu!" There was a massive explosion as a large crater was stripped in the battle field. 30 feet across and 10 feet deep, in the bottom lay a motionless form, the Luxray. Quietiness settled around the crowd as Chansey of the medic team cared for, the motionless creature was sure to be alive but injured to the point it would take 2 months for a body heal, possibly a year of therapy to fix its spirits. Red and Pika looked at each other astonished at their achievement. Not happy, scared, they never planned to do this damage. Red looked at Volkner and said a silent apology and left the ring. He did so much damage he might have killed someone.

His life would probably never be the same but he would be more careful he learned from his mistakes. He would become the greatest trainer in the world, but first the Sinnoh League and his friends. Red, Blue, and Green made not noticing a upset looking blue-haired girl in a black and pink skirt and white ski cap, a boy in a Red cap with a vest and messy hair with a Pikachu, and a shaggy Columbian dude who seemed to have his eyes shut at all times.

**I'm sorry for not adding much detail but I'm running out of ideas please review and send large ideas to continue, I have another fanfic planned but I won't be providing any info until sometime later. Please REVIEW AND PROVIDE ME WITH SOME IDEAS, I'M BEGGING YOU !**


	6. VS Pikachu

**Chapter 6: Crazy Fans**

**ASH'S POV**

"Oh, my god; that kid just knocked out Volkner's Pokémon in less than 3 minutes and on his first try!" The boy was about 11 same as me. He seemed to attack viciously and destroyed the whole stadium for a Luxray. The boy was an expert in battling and looked like he sees more than he would at his age. He shows happiness, sadness, hurt, comfort, but look closely he seems both mature and possibly almost silent, no emotion present, and a fire of red running through him seemingly like he was a caring and understanding guy. Just looking at him you sense he lost something dear to him.

He has red eyes a messy hairdo like mine, a Pikachu, and a Red cap. He seems a lot like me, he must be a fan of me! On the other hand sat Dawn, she looked angry. "Who dares push their Pokémon that hard; it's not right to hurt something so innocent so badly; not even this battle. I going to give him a piece of my mind!" she grumbled. "I'll come with you; I think he's a fan of me." I replied. I gained a large lump on my head from Dawn's party mallet she bought at one of the gift shops. "Oh!" I moaned.

This kid seemed strong a worthy opponent and I knew he was strong but not as strong as me. In my head I was thinking about badges and started daydreaming when a guy with a red cap sat down in front of me with a large gong sound. I snapped out of my trance to see a red beam swallow the trainer's Aredactyl into its Poké Ball. The guy was dressed in a red cap and a light sweat shirt and had a messy hairdo. It was the guy who defeated the entire group of gym leaders in an hour of battling without losing as well as his friends. "Red, what's up? That was an awesome battle! Could we please battle sometime like right now?" Suddenly, I was whacked on the head by Dawn's mallet again. "Ouch…" I moaned as the Red guy got a whack on the head.

Suddenly, a guy about my age with a big bushy hairdo came down the hall holding nachos saying, "Red, you need to stop making scenes after your last battles but you showed no mercy to your opponent, that's a first. You should do more training because we have to be ready to—"; he was cut off by Ash giving him a tackling bear hug. "Gary, how have you been? I beat Volkner last weekend, what you doing here competing in Sinnoh; I beat you wanted to challenge me didn't you; well I won't go easy on you! By the way who's she?" spitted Ash, while Red was now working to pry Ash off Green. Blue stood in the hallway smiling down on everyone as Red gave her a slight grin with Green rolling his eyes after being able to get up.

Suddenly Brock came in and started talking mooning, "Oh dear me, a girl of the kindest breeze and eyes as blue as the seas come to me darling a please, oh please." Red called on Pika and in less than 1 second Brock was unconscious thinking about Blue. Ash seemed to also be in love as his head started to beat sweat as he looked at Blue but what suddenly scared him most was Gary's reaction of him, he looked disgusted. "You call yourself a trainer and look at your Pikachu for example. It has a smooth silk but your Pikachu is a bit chubby as it shows on the head and in the arm area as it shows too much fat. As well as it seeming plump it looks to me that it has trouble with all trading fights because if you look closely that it can only take on a few hits before going down so it has barely any HP boosts or and little stamina to take on an Onix which compared Red's Pikachu may not seem as healthy yet it has the all-around strength to take on plenty of powerful Pokémon including Charzaird. You should be ashamed."

"I'll prove to you Gary that I am a good trainer and that's through battling you and your friend!" yelled Ash. Red threw out Venasaur and Green threw out a Charzaird. Red threw out his own Infernape with Dawn using her Mamoswine. Brock was suddenly at it again and called up before he fell asleep, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, and no intentional harm shall come upon any trainer. The battle may begin." The battle then jumped into chaos as the two teams faced off.


	7. VS Infernape

**Chapter 7: Brain Storm**

**(Red's POV)**

Just now, we run into some boy who dresses like me and claims that Green's name is Gary. Then boom; we are now battling the kid for no point at all. Life just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I really think that the people around us need reality checks they are so stupid. He watched Green's match yet he didn't even look at the name score boards when the battles were taking place, and right at the moment I don't understand what the heck is going on because right know I'm being stared down by two trainers who look our age yet a little immature and then we have a 14 year old snoring awkwardly close to where Blue and Yellow are sitting which they haven't taken notice yet.

"Saur, give them your Razor Leaf," I called "and then follow with Grass Knot on Mamoswine!"

"Follow those attacks with Fly; aim for the stomach of the Infernape." called Green to my right.

The moves zoomed across the hallway and suddenly were stopped by a relatively strong Protect when a security guard walked into the corridor and started yelling at us to stop and the two kids sat back down as I grabbed Blue and Yellow with Green following behind as we stood looking over the stadium as we went back to our booth.

About an hour later 8 names were called, these 8 would go on to the Pokémon League where we would compete for the year's title of Champ. As we were handed our badges and being forced to sign autographs, I saw that girl giving me a scorning look. It was fine with me as long as it keeps her friends away.

We were on the way out we were ambushed by a guy with dyed purple hair, a girl with a gravity defying pink hairdo, and a talking Meowth which was probably the only thing that was cool about them. I just let Pika take care of them. One swift Thunder Wave and the three thugs were down. Yellow claimed they were a group called 'Team Rocket'; so original. It didn't seem right as the three were pretty weak even for their age and the way they acted like such dumbos. I walked right into that kid again, and this time he was ready. He had his Infernape out when he saw Pika and started to look it over and compare with his. Some idiots never learn. I called Pika back and threw out Gyarados. Then the battle began.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" I yelled as a yellow beam charged in 2 seconds and crashed into the ground at the Infernape's feet which had barely enough time to dodge the attack.

"Charge the enemy and use Mach Punch!" yelled Ash as his Infernape tried to hit Gyarados with a blazing blue fist at 200 miles per hour only to be struck with a hydro pump.

"You need to focus on more defenses and dodge strategy, hitting forward with all your might won't save you." I called.

"Whatever!" he replied as Gyarados charged another Hyper Beam.

"Hit it with a Mach Punch again!" he yelled taking me by surprise and knocking back Gyarados only to be meet by a Ice beam to the face freezing up the big flaming monkey and leaving me annoyed by the quick thawing of its body using Ember.

"Gyarados use Dragon Rage!" I yelled followed by being countered by a Fire Blast which kept coming burning away my water.

"Infernape, Heat Wave now!" yelled Ash as Gyarados was blasted by a scorching heat wave and knocking me off my feet. I got up dusted myself off and checked my Pokédex to see Gyarados at 10 hp left against 60 hp. I was losing and I had to stop this kid fast.

"Gyarados, use Rain Dance!" I yelled across the fields when suddenly the clouds around us turned dark and wind and rain started to take its toll on Infernape lowering its speed and strength by half as I called on Poliwrath and returned Gyarados as it was hit by a Mach Punch.

"Poli, use Double Team!" I said as Poliwrath made several dozen clones around 20 or 30. It definetly scared the heck out of the kid's Infernape.

"Use Flamethrower, Infernape." Called the boy, "he can't slow our fire."

The fire monkey was stopped by the large amount of rain now pouring down as Blue used her Ditto as an Umbrella covering Yellow and her as Green just gave her a disgusted look and murmuring something I couldn't make out as he pulled out his Golduck which made him a dome of air where the water fell around him as his Pokemon danced around in the rain.

"Use Hydro Pump and started shooting in bursts." I called as the kid's Infernape tried to dodge but kept slipping and sliding in the dirt and getting a face full of mud making it an easy target to finish off. I swepted it off its feet as the storm cleared and the vapor cleared to only see, nothing?

I looked up just in time to yell, "Poliwrath, use Mega Punch up and deflect that Mach Punch."

The Infernape had decided to jump up and dodge the Hydro Pump but was slow and now too weak to survive another blow but enough to make several more moves as I knew something he didn't about Infernape; its weak spot is its head and stomach. The head was the weakest as it was the largest part of the body and the easiest too strike as the stomach maybe well protected, if hit would knock the Pokemon off balance until it fainted due to light and skinny stomach and big head are the disadvantages of Infernape in battle. The Infernape was instead of hit by the arm to avoid getting hit, the Infernape was struck in the stomach and thrown back at the trainer and knocking out the Infernape and allowing me to faint the first Pokemon of three. This was going to be a long battle.

Ok, more reviews, sorry it took so long but I was very busy and I need more ideas. Please help to continue this story.


	8. Return

**Chapter 8: Return **

**RED'S POV**

It's been a while since our last battle with that kid Ash; we ended up being dragged onto the same bus as them to Vilestone City because Sunnyshore City had run out of boats heading to the Pokémon League. We were specifically on a hot sweaty tour bus! I was in the middle of reading a good novel about a boy and his two Poocheyana named Dan and Ann who die related to an old Pokémon Legend (*Where the Red Fern Grows*) with Blue sleeping on my shoulder with Pikachu sleeping in her lap with a Ditto formed blanket wrapped around those two. Yellow and Green were on the next seat watching on Green's laptop the latest episode of "Pokémon Talent Search" (*America's got Talent*), a new show that they've been watching about a show traveling around the Sinnoh Region looking for Pokémon Trainers with talented Pokémon.

We were now stopping at the newly built cave walk of Unknown. I was just about to get to the next magazine when I looked out the window to see across the road was a cave opening with a strange outcropping nobody who was getting off the tour bus but me. I tapped Pika who I told to do a prank we had been planning to do on my coming up birthday but this seemed like a better time when Pika rubbed his paws together and shocked Blue's hair till she woke up. Her hair was now dangling in the air as Green joined the fun with Golduck who used Psywave and planted a dream in her mind of her having the worst hair day ever. We laughed at her hand movements as she tried to keep her hair down and straight getting her to wake up with us getting whacked on the head from a mallet which eventually knocked both of them senseless. The two were thrown out the door followed by a freaking out Yellow and a grumbling Blue, the children then began walking along the meadow.

"Um, so do you think we will ever get back, it's been 48 hours and we aren't even half way across the region to Vielstone City? Asked Red.

"I don't know, Red." Replied Green as the two stayed a few meters ahead of Blue to avoid getting whacked on the head again. The group kept walking toward the strange cave when suddenly as Red took a step in the ground opened up wide from under them as they fell they felt their clothes and bodies change.

**YELLOW'S POV**

I think we are in big trouble, we were falling miles per second as time as space seemed to explode around us. Just for a strange emphasis we saw flying clocks zooming past us. I felt my life force suddenly jumping at me like needles like my connection to my physical and spiritual bodies were being put back together like a complex computer being manufactured with lots of hot needles burning and melting together like molted rock squeezing and compressing and sticking together. It was a painful and tiresome experience.

**BLUE'S POV**

We were gaining speed we were now falling toward to ground or at least out of the sky, light was rushing at us. Wind and sweet air zoomed up to meet them as they landed softly on grass in the front yard of Red's House in Pallet Town.

"Welcome home guys, happy to be back?" Green asked.

**RED'S POV**

I sat ready to take what was to come for us but nothing happened we entered the house to here the kitchen phone ring.

"Pokédex Holders, we are relieved to inform you that Team Galactic has been successfully eradicated. Thank you for your concern but your Sinnoh counterparts has done the job. Thank you and have a nice day." Said Flint on the answering machine and then a beep was heard leaving the house full of silence.

Suddenly the house was full of cheering as food and dishes could be heard from the kitchen as my friends and I rushed in to see none other than Professor Oak placing down food getting dinner ready.

"Children your all messy and why are you looking like this has been you first meal in a week, get washed up so we can eat. Called Oak as the Trainers ran around the house to wash up and clean themselves off as best as they could.

"Um, Professor do you know how long we've been gone?" asked Red.

"Only 5 minutes, why Red?" replied Oak. The friends began digging in hearty as they ate their meal in happiness to return to their home. They would never know what happened but one thing was sure and that was that their past adventure was in a different dimension and it was probably just some accident and that they don't need to share with others as this is a story that many would probably take as a joke.

Meanwhile back in the Anime-World of Pokémon, a boy wherein a head band with a leaf shaped symbol suddenly appeared on a sidewalk. The boy was eating a bowl of Ramen, he wore an orange out fit with circular spiraling symbols on his clothes he had cat like whisker creases on his cheeks and Blonde hair and Blue eyes. He suddenly looks up and asks, "Where am I!"

The End


End file.
